Serás mía
by mjfmellark12
Summary: Peeta ha estado toda su vida enamorado de Katniss, desde que la escucho cantar en el primer dia de kinder, aunque nunca se ha atrevido a decirle, ¿que pasaría si de pronto se prometiera conquistarla?
1. Chapter 1

Serás mía ch 1

Hola soy Peeta Mellark, tengo 16 años, vivo en el distrito 12 o el distrito minero, mi familia es una de las más asentadas del distrito, ya que tenemos una pequeña panadería no es la gran cosa pero por lo menos nos permite llenarnos el estómago un lujo que la mayoría de este distrito no puede darse.

Mi familia está conformada por dos hermanos mayores, mis padres y yo, mis hermanos son Chuck y Jake de 18 años, son gemelos. Obviamente los quiero mucho por ser mi hermanos y aunque vivimos discutiendo y compitiendo, pero sé que siempre puedo contar con ellos; mi padre se podría decir que es mi mejor amigo, es la persona en la que más confió en el mundo, lo contrario de mi madre que es... bueno ella es... bien digamos que no me aprecia mucho, a veces pienso que no soy más que un estorbo pero la verdad es que me da muy igual lo que ella piense de mí.

En la escuela tengo muchos amigos digamos que en mi salón soy algo así como "popular" la verdad es que esas cosas no podrían importarme menos esas cosas la verdad no me gustan creo que que nos categoricen es un poco... ridículo, la verdad es que me considero una persona bastante sociable y me gusta platicar con todos

Tengo muy buenos amigos como Tom, Ed, Ryan, Peter y claro mi mejor amiga Delly.  
Bueno creo que esas son todas las personas importantes en mi vida, bueno claro con excepción de ella... Katniss Everdeen y podría decirles que es la persona más especial en mi vida, aunque ella ni siquiera sepa que existo.

La conocí el primer día de clases cuando estábamos en kínder, en cuanto mi padre me la enseño me quede embobado con ella, era simplemente la criatura más hermosa que hubiera visto en mi vida cabello obscuro, tez pálida, los ojos grises más hermosos y expresivos que alguna vez hubiera visto y con una sonrisa que te dejaba mudo, luego cuando la oí cantar frente a toda la clase con esa hermosa voz lo supe estaba perdidamente enamorado de ella.

A partir de ese día la observaba todo el tiempo y cada vez me enamoraba más de ella con cada pequeña cosa que hacía o que decía me enamoraba más y más, el único problema era que por alguna razón yo jamás me había acercado a hablarle, lo se soy un estúpido pero es que simplemente no puedo, las veces que lo he intentado he terminado congelado y con el corazón latiendo a 1000 por hora antes de poder siquiera acercarme, a mis amigos  
les resulta gracioso verme como quedo casi babeando cuando ella está cerca... a mí no me parece nada gracioso, debe pensar que soy un estúpido.

En mi casa todos saben de mi sentimientos hacia Katniss menos mi mama, ella me mataría si se enterara, pero la verdad es que no podría importarme menos lo que piense de Katniss, para mi ella es simplemente perfecta.

Mi papa realmente siempre lo supo, desde que me la señalo en el kínder se imaginó algo, mis hermanos se enteraron cuando yo tenía 11 y le tire el pan a Katniss para que no muriera de hambre, casi me muero cuando la vi ahí tirada desnutrida y mojada sentí como se caía el mundo entero encima, a ella no lo podía pasar nada, yo no podría vivir sin ella.

Cuando mi madre me golpeo por haber quemado esos panes mis hermanos me curaron la cara ya que mi papa no estaba y bueno... pues tuve que contarles todo, ellos me dijeron que era un estúpido por no habérmele declarado aun y empezaron a darme consejos para conquistarla, tal vez serían muy útiles si por lo menos me atreviera a hablarle.

Otra que siempre me aconsejaba era mi amiga Delly, me decía que ya había esperado demasiado y que ya era momento de declararle mi amor a Katniss y hasta me amenazaba con decírselo ella misma, obviamente yo igual la amenazaba con decirle a Tom que ella moría por él.

Al día siguiente de lo del pan estaba decidido a hablar con ella pero de repente ella me volteo a ver mientras la miraba y me quede ahí congelado enrojecí tanto que Delly estuvo a punto de llevarme a la enfermería.

De eso ya han pasado varios años y aún no me he atrevido siquiera a hablarle, lo sé, soy un cobarde, pero las cosas se han dificultado desde que apareció Gale Hawthorne, su dichoso mejor amigo, al parecer ellos hacen todo juntos.

Hay muchos chismes en la escuela que dicen que ellos son pareja, pero por alguna razón me niego a creerlo, ella no puede estar con él, ella es mía, yo soy suyo, nos pertenecemos, siempre lo hemos hecho... aunque ella aun no lo sepa.  
Pero algún día estaremos juntos, de eso estoy seguro.

Ahora estoy en el manzano que esta atrás de la panadería, me gusta sentarme aquí para pensar, me relaja mucho, en eso estoy cuando oigo a alguien sentarse a mi lado, es Delly y esta bañada en llanto... esto no puede ser bueno.

- ¿Delly que pasa? ¿Por qué lloras? ¿Estás bien?

-no, peeta no lo estoy, no estoy bien, nada está bien.

- Pero que paso, ya por favor dime, me estas matando.

-Hubo otra explosión en las minas- me dijo mientras soltaba un sollozo- Tom estaba ahí adentro... es muy poco probable que haya sobrevivido Peeta.

No puede ser, Tom no puede estar muerto, es imposible, Delly ha estado enamorada de Tom por mucho tiempo al igual que yo con Katniss, y solo con imaginarme perderla es... es simplemente insoportable ella es mi vida entera, yo nunca sería feliz otra vez, moriría junto con ella, de eso estoy seguro.

- Peeta yo simplemente no puedo vivir sin él, yo lo amo demasiado.

- Delly tranquila él va a estar bien ya veras, él es un chico fuerte, ya lo sabes, va a estar bien.

- No lo sabes peeta no puedes estar seguro de eso. ¿Y sabes que es lo peor?

-Dime - le respondí.

- Que yo jamás le dije lo que sentía por él, y ahora lo más probable es que jamás pueda decírselo.

Después de eso se tendió a llorar desconsoladamente mientras yo la abrazaba y trataba de calmarla. Estuvimos así por varias horas hasta que empezó a oscurecer, entonces ya un poco más calmada me abrazo y me agradeció por mi apoyo y luego se levantó para irse, pero después de dar unos pasos se giró ye dijo:

-Sabes Peeta? creo que ya es tiempo de que le digas a Katniss lo que sientes, aprovecha que tienes la oportunidad no no esperes a que sea demasiado tarde - después de eso se fue.

Yo me quede ahí sentado como si me acabaran de arrojar un balde de agua fría. Delly tenía razón, ella estaba sufriendo por que ya nunca podría declararle su amor al amor de su vida, y yo que tengo la oportunidad de hacerlo y soy tan malditamente cobarde que simplemente no lo he hecho.

Y en ese momento me di cuenta, no podía seguir esperando que el coraje mágicamente llegara a mí, no podía seguir dejando pasar más tiempo sin ella, ya no podía más. La necesitaba, la necesitaba conmigo ya, la necesitaba conmigo para siempre. Y en ese momento me lo prometí a mí mismo... lucharía por ella, lucharía por nosotros, y una vez que la tuviera conmigo no la dejaría ir nunca.

Hola gente bonita, aquí les traigo una historia muy especial que espero que les guste mucho, estoy segura que así será.

Pliiiis déjenme muchos comentarios diciéndome que les parece ¿le seguimos?

Recuerden quien es el verdadero enemigo .III.


	2. Chapter 2 buscando el momento perfecto

Serás mía ch 2:

Me levanto en la mañana listo para enfrentar un nuevo día, pero este día será diferente, este día por fin me acercare a Katniss, he decidido que primero tengo que hacerme su amigo, ya que si llego de la nada a decirle que la amo lo más probable es que salga corriendo y me evite por el resto de su vida, por eso lo que planeo hacer es ganarme su confianza , hacerme su amigo y una vez que sea momento decirle todos mis sentimientos hacia ella.

Me levanto más temprano de lo normal, ya que no hay manera de que pueda dormir un solo minuto más, busco el mejor uniforme que tengo y me lo pongo, me arreglo el pelo lo mejor que puedo, aunque no logro la gran cosa, mi pelo es demasiado rebelde, cuando creo que ya estoy lo suficientemente presentable, me dispongo a bajar a desayunar, gracias a Dios abajo solo me encuentro con mi padre y mis hermanos, al parecer mi mama sigue durmiendo, perfecto está empezando como un buen día, cuando entro todos voltean a verme extrañados.

- Wow hijo que milagro verte despierto tan temprano, y tan guapo, hay alguna ocasión especial hoy - me dijo mi papa mientras me daba unos bollos de queso para desayunar.

- si Peeti te ves guapísimo hoy- me dijo Chuck con un tono burlón- acaso por fin te decidiste a decirle a Katniss que babeas por ella- después de decir eso él y Jake comenzaron a reírse como dos niños pequeños.

Es increíble el apoyo que recibo (nótese el sarcasmo).

- Ya chicos dejen de burlarse, saben que es un tema delicado para su hermano- les dijo mi papa, para ese momento yo ya estaba más que sonrojado y con la cabeza baja... obviamente ellos lo notaron.

- estas bromeando Peeta? en verdad vas a decirle? - pregunto Jake atónito, todos tenían la misma expresión ¿tan poco creíble era que yo me decidiera a declararle mis sentimientos a Katniss?. Yo ya estaba demasiado rojo así que simplemente asentí, hubo como dos segundos de completo silencio para después comenzar con gritos, vítores y aplausos.

- hijo felicidades ya era momento, estoy seguro de que podrás hacerlo- dijo mi papa mientras me palmeaba el hombro.

- claro que si Peeti, eres un Mellark después de todo no? - dijo Jake mientras compartía una mirada cómplice con Chuck- pero dinos hermano que técnicas de seducción utilizaras con mi futura cuñadita, seguirás alguno de nuestros consejos- me pregunto emocionado.

- de hecho no - comente,- planeaba acercarme primero a ella como amigo, y ya que me conozca decirle que la amo.

- Creo que es una muy buena idea hijo- me dijo mi padre - ve despacio pero seguro.

- Así que hoy por fin hablaras con ella- menciono Chuck.

-Así es - afirme contento.

- Wow, moriría por ver eso - menciono- espérame después de la escuela, para que te acompañe devuelta a casa y así me cuentas todo.

-está bien- dije mientras me paraba de la mesa y agarraba mi mochila- bueno me voy ya, deséenme suerte.

- suerte- corearon todos al unísono y sin más salí rumbo a la escuela.

Estaba más que nervioso, pero a la vez estaba ansioso por que por fin hablaría con ella, después de toda mi vida esperando este momento por fin hablare con ella. Ella siempre era de las primeras en llegar, porque llevaba a su hermanita a la escuela por que entraba media hora antes, así que por eso decidí llegar más temprano hoy para así poder hablar con ella... a solas.  
Cuando llegue ella aún no estaba en el salón, tome asiento y me senté a esperar a que ella llegara, los minutos pasaron y el salón se fue llenando, pero ella no llego.

Lac clase comenzó y ella no había llegado, mis amigos intentaron sacarme platica pero estaba tan deprimido que no les hice mucho caso, decidí recostarme en mi mesa, la verdad es que no tenía muchas ganas de prestar atención a la clase.

- Profesor, disculpe la tardanza, puedo pasar?- pregunto la voz más hermosa y dulce que alguna vez hubiera escuchado, era su voz.

- Señorita Everdeen, son 25 minutos de retraso, siéntese rápido por favor.- ella se sentó silenciosamente a dos asientos de mi junto a su amiga Madge. Se veía simplemente hermosa... tendría que encontrar otro momento en el día para poder hablar con ella, mientras tanto me pase el resto de la clase observándola como un vil acosador.

Las clases siguieron pasando sin ningún acontecimiento digno de mención. A la hora del descanso vi una oportunidad ella estaba sentada sola en una mesa de la cafetería mientras esperaba a su amiga Madge. Junte todo el coraje que tenía y me dispuse a ir a su mesa, estaba muy nervioso, pero decidido, cuando ya estaba a solo un metro de distancia alguien se interpuso en mi camino y se sentó junto a ella, era Hawthorne, al parecer ese idiota estaba decidido a arruinarme todas las oportunidades de estar con Katniss, pero eso no se lo iba a permitir ella era mía.

Cuando termino el día yo estaba más que molesto de no haber podido hablar con ella en todo el día, no es justo, Chuck se burlaría de mi durante horas por no haber podido hablar con ella, antes de irme tenía que pasar por la dirección para entregar unos papeles lo cual me atraso unos 20 minutos, cuando salí ya no había nadie en la escuela así que me dirigí a las gradas de la cancha para esperar a Chuck ahí, entonces la vi... Katniss estaba sentada bajo un árbol sola, mientras veía un cuaderno con cara de frustración.

Ahí estaba mi oportunidad y si de algo estaba seguro es que no la iba a dejar pasar.

Hola mis pequeños tributos, espero que les haya gustado mucho el capítulo, en el próximo ya va a ser el encuentro, espero que alcance todas sus expectativas.

Aclaraciones:

Dos cosas importantes, la historia es acerca de cómo se hubieran enamorado Katniss y Peeta si no hubieran sido seleccionados para los juegos, no antes de ser seleccionados, otra cosa todos los capítulos serán contados desde el punto de vista de nuestro amado Panadero y una cosita más la historia va a ser bastante cursi, discúlpenme soy una romántica empedernida

Mil gracias por sus comentarios me encantaron, los ame 3 comenten lo que quieran me encanta leerles: aclaraciones opiniones, peticiones, lo que quieran. Hasta el próximo capi.

"_**Porque **_cuando él _**canta**_… incluso los _**pájaros se callan**_ para escuchar"


	3. Chapter 3

Serás mía ch3

A paso lento pero seguro, avance hacia donde ella se encontraba, al parecer estaba tan concentrada que ni siquiera me escucho acercarme.

- Hola Katniss- dije con la voz más segura que pude encontrar. Ella se sobresaltó un poco y volteo a verme sorprendida - discúlpame no quería asustarte, soy Peeta Mellark, vamos en el mismo curso- Wow no puedo creer que de verdad este haciendo esto.

- Se quién eres, hola Peeta - me contesto con una sonrisa tímida, es tan hermosa.

- y... que haces aun en la escuela? - le pregunte - esperas a alguien? - le dije esperando que no me respondiera que esperaba a Gale.

- sí, de hecho estoy esperando a mi hermanita Prim, su curso se fue hoy de visita a las minas - menciono con un deje de tristeza que aunque intento disimular no lo hizo muy bien - y me pidió que la esperara para regresar juntas a casa.

- ya veo, yo también estoy esperando a mi hermano, me dijo que lo esperara para regresar juntos a casa...mmm te molesta si espero contigo? - pregunte un poco nervioso y esperanzado.

-mmm sí, claro, no hay problema- me dijo mientras yo me sentaba a su lado.

- y...que estabas haciendo, te veías un poco alterada hace unos minutos - le pregunte

- pues estaba intentando estudiar para la prueba de mañana, pero es imposible, simplemente no entiendo nada de matemáticas - me dijo haciendo un adorable puchero, Wow cuantas ganas tenia de besarla.

-matemáticas? pero si lo que estamos viendo esta facilísimo- dije feliz, mientras ella me miraba con el ceño fruncido y cara de desacuerdo, yo solo le sonreí - bien, que te parece si te ayudo? me han dicho que soy muy bueno explicando? - le pregunte esperanzado, aun la idea de estudiar si era con ella era lo mejor del mundo.

- oh no te preocupes - dijo negando con la cabeza - de todas formas soy un caso perdido

- insisto, vamos así tú me dices todas tus dudas y yo repaso para mañana- ella me vio por unos segundos mientras yo le sonreía y luego asintió.

Le explique todas las dudas que tenía hasta que entendió todo perfectamente, ella es muy lista y lo comprendió todo muy rápido.  
- Gracias, Peeta me acabas de salvar la vida, seguramente hubiera reprobado sin tu ayuda- me dijo tímidamente.  
- no te preocupes, cuando sea que necesites ayuda solo no dudes en pedírmelo está bien?- le pregunte.  
- está bien - me sonrió, cuantas veces había soñado ser el causante de alguna de sus sonrisas, definitivamente hoy era el mejor día de mi vida y planeaba tener muchos más días así.

- y por qué decidiste estudiar aquí? , no está abierta la biblioteca? - le pregunte.

- si está abierta, pero no me gusta estudiar ahí, está demasiado oscura y cerrada como las minas- susurro la última parte. Su padre había muerto en una explosión en las minas es lógico que les tema.

- sí creo que tienes razón es mejor el aire libre, la biblioteca da un poco de miedo, sobre todo la bibliotecaria, creo que le gusto un poco porque cada vez que voy siento que me acosa, eso sí me da miedo- después de decir eso Katniss se echó a reír como una niña, era el sonido más hermoso que alguna vez hubiera escuchado, y yo era más que feliz al saber que era yo quien lo había ocasionado me puse a reír con ella y terminamos riéndonos como dos niños en el parque.  
En eso estaba cuando sentí que alguien nos observaba, voltee para ver quién era y me encontré con Chuck estaba observándonos con una cara de sorpresa en el rostro y una sonrisa de al parecer... orgullo? jaja que apoyo, en verdad no creyeron que me atrevería a hablar con ella, la verdad no los culpo, estoy tan sorprendido como ellos. Le hice señas disimuladamente con la cara para que se fuera a la casa quería aprovechar todo el tiempo con Katniss que pudiera tener, el entendió rápidamente las señas y se fue sin que Katniss lo viera. Katniss yo nos quedamos un buen rato más platicando acerca de nuestros gustos, nuestra familia, la escuela, entre otras cosas. No las pasamos platicando y riendo por alrededor de una hora. Entonces un grupo de niños de aproximadamente unos 12 años, debía ser el grupo de la hermanita de Katniss.

- hey, Katniss ya llegue, me esperaste! - le dijo una pequeña de cabello rubio con dos trencitas en la cabeza.

- claro que si patito, te dije que lo haría - le contesto Katniss respondió al abrazo cariosamente, entonces la pequeña rubia reparo en mi presencia y me sonrió.

- Hola soy Prim, la hermanita de Katniss - me dijo

- hola Prim soy Peeta Mellark, un gusto conocerte - le dije regresándole la sonrisa.

- Peeta Mellark? ósea que eres el hijo del panadero? - me pregunto Prim, en ese momento vi como Katniss bajaba la cabeza con una expresión un poco triste, porque estaría triste? lo único que se es que no quería ver nunca más esa expresión en su precioso rostro.  
- sí, soy ese mismo - le dije soltando una pequeña risa.  
- Wow, amo los pasteles que decoran son preciosos, cada sábado convenzo a Katniss para que me lleve a ver los pasteles nuevos- me dijo dando saltitos de alegría.

- enserio? que coincidencia, yo soy el que me encargo de hacer los pasteles - le dije - en ese caso que te parece si este domingo vienen ambas a la panadería para ayudarme a hacer un pastel? - les pregunte esperanzado de poder ver a Katniss este fin de semana y poder estar con ella en mi casa.

- Wow hablas enserio? si, si, si me encantaría ir- dijo Prim muy emocionada.

- perfecto, entonces tenemos un trato- le sonreí mientras estrechaba su mano- que hay de ti Katniss, nos acompañaras? - le pregunte con un deje de desesperación al no haber oído respuesta de u parte.

-no, Katniss no ira - me dijo Prim un poco triste- los domingos se los dedica completamente a Gale - concluyo.

En ese momento sentí como fluía la ira por mis venas, iba a estar con ese imbécil, no iba a poder pasar el día conmigo porque lo iba a pasar con ese idiota, pero no importaba, por fin me había atrevido a hablar con ella, ahora a no iba a detenerme hasta conquistarla, hasta que ella me quisiera aunque sea una décima parte de lo que yo la amaba, con eso sería suficiente, pero por ahora tenía que esforzarme por ganarme su confianza y su cariño, lo conseguiría, ella seria mía así como yo era completamente suyo.

- mmm bueno en ese caso porque no lo pasamos para el sábado para que así las dos puedan asistir - dije desesperado, ahora que por fin había podido estar con ella no me imaginaba poder estar todo un fin de semana sin verla.

- eso sería perfecto, que dices Katniss? - dijo Prim.

- me parece y bien, muchas gracias Peeta- me dijo con un poco de rubor en las mejillas, se veía tan tierna.

-es un placer señoritas- les dije contento.

-bueno será mejor que nos vayamos ya Prim, ya está empezando a obscurecer - dijo ella de repente mientras miraba al cielo, no me había dado cuenta de que era tan tarde, es que al estar con ella el tiempo me pasaba volando.

- no creo que sea buena idea que se regresen a casa solas a estas horas, les molesta si las acompaño - les dije deseoso de pasar aunque sea un poco más de tiempo con ella.  
- oh es muy amable de tu parte Peeta, eso nos encantaría- dijo Prim, entonces ambos volteamos a ver a Katniss esperando su respuesta.  
- es muy amable de tu parte Peeta - me dijo- pero no queremos retrasarte y que tengas que regresar tu solo a casa cuando ya esté más obscuro.

- no se preocupen por mí, yo ya estoy acostumbrado a pasear de noche.

- bueno en ese caso, vamos - me dijo Katniss un poco apenada.

Para mi desgracia el camino no fue muy largo, entre pláticas y chistes el camino se nos fue como agua, ahora ya estábamos en la puerta de la casa de las Everdeen.

-muchas gracias por acompañarnos Peeta, nos vemos el sábado- me dijo Prim antes de darme un fuerte abrazo y entrar corriendo a su casa dejándonos a Katniss y a mí a solas.  
- enserio muchas gracias por acompañarnos Peeta, y por lo del sábado

- no tienes nada que agradecer, me hará bien tener un poco de compañía mientras trabajo- le dije mientras le sonreí y ella me sonrió tímidamente y luego asintió - bueno será mejor que ya me vaya antes de que empiecen a preguntarse dónde estoy, mmm... nos veremos mañana? - le pregunte con una voz suplicante.

- nos vemos mañana -respondió con la sonrisa más hermosa que hubiera visto en mi vida, entonces en un ataque de valentía me acerque a ella y le deje un beso en la mejilla y... Wow fue la mejor experiencia de mi vida, podría morir en este instante y morir como un hombre feliz, si había sentido todo esto por besarla en la mejilla no podía ni imaginar que es lo que sentiría cuando la besara en los labios?. Ella me miro muy sonrojada y con una tímida sonrisa balbuceo un rápido adiós Peeta y luego entro a su casa, yo no podía borrar la sonrisa de idiota de mi cara, y así estuve todo el camino de regreso hasta mi casa.

-cuando llegue a mi casa todos ya estaban en el comedor cenando, mis hermanos y mi padre me miraron con una sonrisa enorme y un poco burlona, de seguro que yo aún llevaba la sonrisa idiota en mi cara mi mama solo volteo a verme por un segundo con cara de hastío y luego volvió su mirada de vuelta a su plato soltando un bufido, mientras tanto los demás me miraban con caras cómplices (de seguro Chuck ya les había contado que nos vio juntos) seguramente en un rato los tendría a los tres en mi cuarto esperando sacarme información, cuando termine de cenar subí a mi habitación para poder hacer mis deberes, pero no tarde mucho por que como había previsto mi papa y mis hermanos no tardaron en hacer su aparición.

-Bueno ahora si Peeti cuéntanos como anduvo la conquista - me dijo Jake irrumpiendo en mi habitación y tirándose en mi cama.

-eres un chismoso - le dije a Chuck cuando entro el también a mi cuarto y se sentó a lado de mi otro hermano, mi papa igual entro y cerró la puerta tras el para que nadie nos escuchara.  
- vamos hijo nos estas matando de curiosidad sabes cuánto tiempo ya esperamos por esto- dijo mi padre mientras mis hermanos asentían apoyándolo- ya cuéntanos como te fue, según Chuck vio que te estaba yendo muy bien- me dijo guiñándome un ojo, yo sonreí un poco sonrojado y después me dispuse a contarles les conté todo con lujo de detalles y cuando termine estaban todos eufóricos felicitándome, celebramos un rato más y después todos se fueron a sus habitación.

Hola yo aquí de nuevo, este es un capi un poco más largo. Por fin se conocieron, que opinan les gusto?

Aclaraciones:

La historia se desarrolla varios meses antes de los juegos, de momento no los mencionare pero Katniss y Peeta no serán seleccionados.

Pliiiis dejen muchos muchos muchos comentarios, los amo!

¿Has venido a rematarme preciosa? .lll.


	4. Chapter 4 cada segundo me enamoras más

Me levente más feliz que nunca esa mañana, como casi todas las noches había soñado con ella, pero esta mañana me levante con la esperanza de hacer todos esos sueños realidad, me bañe, me puse el uniforme y me peine lo mejor que pude, baje rápido las escaleras, y encontré a mi papa en la cocina.

-hola papa buenos días- le dije sonriente.

- buenos días hijo, quieres algo para desayunar?- me respondió.

- de hecho papa quería pedirte un favor - le dije con cara de súplica.

- dime - me dijo cuidadosamente.

- bueno me preguntaba si podrías darme un poco de algunos panecillos de la panadería para comer en la escuela- le dije como si nada.

- solo para ti o planeas invitarle a alguien en particular? - me pregunto con una sonrisa pícara.

- ya lo sabes- le respondí devolviéndole la sonrisa pero con un sonrojo bastante fuerte.

Mi papa me dio varios panecillos de diferentes tipos, le agradecí y salí directo a la escuela, hoy también quería llegar más temprano a clases para poder estar más tiempo con ella. Cuando llegue a la escuela corrí hasta mi salón para ver si ella ya había llegado, me alegro ver que estaba sola en el salón, entre y ella alzo la vista, le sonreí y ella me devolvió la sonrisa tímidamente me acerque hasta donde estaba y la salude.

- hola Katniss, como dormiste anoche?- le pregunte cuando ya estuve lo suficiente mente cerca.

- hola, más o menos y tú? - me pregunto. 

- yo? yo dormí excelente - le dije mientras me reía de mi chiste privado, ella me sonrió un poco extrañada- puedo sentarme hoy contigo? - le pregunte esperanzado.

- mmm... claro siéntate- me dijo un poco colorada, yo no lo dude ni un segundo y me senté a su lado.

- bueno ahora dime, porque no pudiste dormir bien? - le pregunte curioso.

Y así comenzamos a platicar, al parecer ella había tenido pesadillas horribles desde hace ya varios años, como desearía poder dormir a su lado todas las noches para poder protegerla de todas sus pesadillas y abrazarla hasta volver a quedarnos dormidos.  
Cuando me di cuenta el salón ya se había llenado completamente y había varias personas mirándonos curiosos, mis amigos me sonreían dándome ánimos y Delly me hacía señas de aprobación con su dedo pulgar yo solo  
les sonreí para agradecerles por su apoyo y después volví a centrar mi atención a Katniss, entonces me percaté de que ella igual ya se había dado cuenta de que toda la gente nos miraba porque estaba con la cabeza baja y con las mejillas hermosamente sonrojadas, como desearía besar esas mejillas ahora mismo, pero me detuve por que no quería intimidarla más.

- no les hagas caso, son una bola de chismosos- le dije mientras le sonreía.

- sí, creo que ya lo note - me dijo sonriéndome tímidamente de vuelta.

No pudimos seguir hablando por mucho tiempo porque la clase comenzó y con ella el examen de matemáticas, no estuvo difícil, pero sí bastante largo, de vez en cuando volteaba a ver a Katniss para ver cómo le estaba yendo a ella, al parecer le estaba yendo bastante bien porque se veía bastante concentrada. Cuando termine salí del salón y me apoye en la pared para esperar a que saliera, unos minutos después salió Delly, cuando me vio me regalo una gran sonrisa y luego me abrazo.

- Peeta no puedo creer que lo hicieras, estoy tan orgullosa de ti! - me dijo Delly gritando después de soltarme.

-Delly baja la voz, te van a oír todos - le dije susurrando.

- y eso a mí que me importa, no puedo creer que por fin le hayas hablado - me dijo ignorándome por completo- dime, le dijiste que la amas?- me dijo dando pequeños brinquitos de emoción.

- no le he dicho nada aun, primero quiero acercarme como su amigo, y ya cuando ella confié en mí y se sienta cómoda conmigo, le diré todo lo que siento por ella.

- AHH! - soltó un gritito Delly que hizo que más de una persona nos volteara a ver, yo la mire con reproche y ella solo me devolvió una sonrisa de perdón - discúlpame pero es que no lo pude evitar, sabes cuánto tiempo llevo esperando este momento, dime, cuando me la vas a presentar.

-Wow detente un poco Delly- la detuve - no puedo presentártela aun, ella es muy tímida y conociéndote lo más probable es que la asustes- le dije burlón, ella solo me saco la lengua ofendida- además por un tiempo me gustaría tenerla solo para mí- le dije sonriéndole feliz, ella me devolvió la sonrisa emocionada.

- está bien, te daré un poco de tiempo para que la tengas para ti solito pillo - me dijo con una sonrisa pícara en el rostro- pero solo te advierto que si no me la presentas pronto soy capaz de presentarme yo solita me escuchaste- me amenazo señalando me con el dedo.

- está bien, está bien, lo prometo- le dije alzando mis manos en forma de rendición- pero cambiando un poco de tema, has sabido algo de Tom? - le pregunte.

- sí, lo encontraron, él está bien, pero todavía se quedara en su casa por un par de semanas por que tuvo unas cuantas quemaduras pero afortunadamente nada grave- me dijo suspirando de alegría.  
-bueno, espero que ahora que está bien por fin te atrevas a decirle tus sentimientos hacia el - le di je con una sonrisa retadora.

-jajaja ya veremos - me dijo encogiéndose de hombros- mmm...supongo que no comerás con nosotros hoy o me equivoco? - me respondió sonriendo.

- no, espero que no te equivoques, estoy esperando a que salga para preguntarle- le dije un poco sonrojado.

- en ese caso mejor ya no te distraigo más porque ya viene - me dijo - suerte Romeo- grito antes de alejarse dando saltitos, yo solo negué con la cabeza para luego voltearme a buscar a Katniss, ella ya había salido del salón y se alejaba rumbo a la cafetería.

- hey! Katniss espera- le grite mientas corría para poder alcanzarla, ella se volteo algo sorprendida y luego me sonrió.

-hola Peeta, que pasa? - me preguntó.

- bueno pues veras... me preguntaba si tu... - balbucee tontamente rascándome la cabeza mientras ella me miraba interrogante - bueno yo me preguntaba... si... si te gustaría comer conmigo hoy- dije finalmente, ella me miro sorprendida y despues me dio una pequeña sonrisa.

- claro peeta, me encantaría - me respondió con las mejillas un poco sonrojadas, a mí se me inflo el pecho de felicidad. Caminamos directo La cafetería y le abrí la puerta para que pasara, ella me sonrió agradecida y luego entro, todos en la cafetería nos miraban con curiosidad, de seguro porque muchos pensaban que ella andaba con Gale y les extrañaba, ya les demostraría yo que eso no era verdad, ella era mía y de nadie más. Nos sentamos en una de las mesas bajo la atenta mirada de todos y me dispuse a sacar la comida saque dos jugos de naranja que había sacado de la nevera esta mañana y despues saque los panecillos y los dividí en partes iguales.

-Peeta no debiste haberte molestado, enserio- me dijo Katniss avergonzada.

- no te preocupes Kat, - le dije esperando que no so molestara por el sobrenombre que acaba de darle, pero afortunadamente no pareció importarle.

- Bueno muchas gracias- me dijo

- no hay de que - le dije restándole importancia -ahora dime, como te fue en tu examen? - le pregunte cambiando un poco el tema.

- oh me fue muy bien, salió el ejercicio que hicimos ayer - me dijo más alegre- sentí que me fue bastante bien.

- me alegra oír eso, ósea que no doy mucho asco como maestro? - le pregunte juguetón. 

- no mucho- me dijo antes de comenzar a burlarse, yo no tarde en seguirla en la risa , hasta que sentí una mirada muy fija en nosotros, voltee a ver de dónde provenía y me di cuenta que era de la mesa que habitualmente ocupaba Kat, en ella se encontraban Madge y Gale, Madge nos miraba con una sonrisa, Gale al contrario nos veía con una mirada asesina, se notaba a leguas que estaba celoso, que bueno, ya le tocaba a él ser el que estaba celoso, y lo mejor será que se acostumbre porque a partir de ahora ya no planeo alejarme de Katniss nunca más.

- Wow Peeta, esto es lo más delicioso que he probado, como se llama? - me pregunto curiosa.

-son bollos de queso, te gustaron?

- me encantaron -me dijo sonriéndome con una sonrisa de niña traviesa que hizo que el corazón se me sacudiera de ternura.

Durante el almuerzo platicamos de todo un poco, era increíble platicar con ella, era algo tan natural como respirar, cuando termino el almuerzo nos dirigimos de nuevo al salón juntos y seguimos platicando por lo que quedaba de las clases, yo me ofrecí nuevamente a acompañarlas a casa, Kat acepto después de que yo le insistiera, así que fuimos ambos a buscar a Prim a su salón y despues nos dirigimos todos a la casa de las Everdeen.

- muchas gracias por acompañarnos de nuevo Peeta - me dijo Kat después de que Prim entrara la casa.

- no hay de que Kat... entones te veo mañana en la panadería? - le pregunte.

- seguro, a qué hora nos vemos?.

- mmm... te parece a las 9:00am?

- a las nueve es perfecto, entonces nos vemos mañana Peeta- me dijo regalándome una tierna sonrisa. 

- nos vemos mañana Kat - le devolví la sonrisa y me acerque a su rostro y le deposite nuevamente un beso en la mejilla, cuando me separe le sonreí, ella me miraba muy sonrojada y con una pequeña sonrisa dibujada en los labios- duerme bien, no dejes que las pesadillas te despierten, vale? - le dije mientras acariciaba su mejilla.

- vale - me respondió bajando la mirada sonrojada, yo aproveche eso para dejarle un pequeño beso en la frente, entonces susurre un adiós y me fui directo a mi casa con una sonrisa aún más grande que la del día anterior, yo que creía que era imposible que la amara más estaba completamente equivocado, cada minuto que paso con ella me enamoro un poco más, y pensar que mañana pasaría todo el día con ella.

Hola tributitos lindos, que les pareció el capi? Les gusto?

No adoraron a Delly? Siento que siempre la ponen de mala en los fics pero aquí quise ponerla más buena onda, como se supone que ella es en realidad, ella es team Peetniss jajaja

La verdad es que no planeaba subir capi hoy, pero en que estaba leyendo los hermosos reviws que me dejaron leí uno que me llego tanto que decidí subir el capi de inmediato, plis dejen muchos reviws les juro que me inspiran un montón. :')

No quiero que se pare, y él no lo hace; me sigue acariciando el pelo hasta que me quedo dormida. .lll.


	5. Chapter 5

Me levanto más temprano de lo normal para ser sábado, pero hoy es una ocasión especial, busco algo de ropa en mi closet, preguntándome que es lo que más le gustaría a Katniss, cuando termino de arreglarme bajo a la parte de la panadería en la que se preparan los pasteles para que este todo presentable cuando lleguen, después voy rápido a la cocina y como un poco de pan con queso y un vaso de chocolate caliente. Después entro nuevamente a la parte de los hornos, y empiezo a preparar todo para cuando ellas lleguen, en eso estoy cuando escucho la campanilla de la puerta de la entrada, me acerco a la parte delantera y cuando estoy llegando escucho la voz de mi papa.

- hola Katniss que extraño verte hoy aquí, pensé que solo ibas a cazar los domingos- dice mi padre.

- así es señor Mellark, de hecho veníamos a ver a Peeta - le contesta Katniss.

- hola Kat, hola Prim, las estaba esperando- les digo saliendo al mostrador, ambas me saludan al mismo tiempo, mi papa voltea a verme con una mezcla entre sorpresa y una sonrisa - papa Katniss y Prim vinieron a ayudarme a preparar un pastel.

-Oh! me parece perfecto hijo, en ese caso ya no los entretengo más - nos dijo , entonces yo las guie a ambas por atrás del mostrador para llevarlas a donde se cocinaban los pasteles, les enseñe como hacer la masa y así los tres nos dispusimos a comenzar el pastel, cuando la masa estuvo terminada la metí al horno y nos sentamos a esperar a que estuviera lista para comenzar a decorarla, mientras tanto nos serví un poco un poco de bollos de queso ya que habían sido los que más le habían gustado a Katniss y un poco de chocolate caliente. Katniss se le quedo viendo dudosa, la verdad es que el chocolate caliente es un poco caro en el distrito y es muy probable que ella jamás lo hubiera probado.

- pruébalo, esta rico - le dije infundiéndole confianza, a ella pareció gustarle por la sonrisa que puso, era tan tierna.- y bien chicas, les está gustando preparar un pastel.

- oh claro que si Peeta, es muy divertido, siempre quise poder preparar uno, gracias por invitarnos- me dijo Prim dando pequeños saltitos de alegría.

- no hay de que Prim, me alegra que hayan venido, es más divertido cocinar con ayuda- le conteste devolviéndole la sonrisa - que hay de ti Kat, te estas divirtiendo? - le pregunte volteándome hacia ella.

- sí, me estoy divirtiendo mucho Peeta gracias, aunque acabo de descubrir que soy un desastre cocinando- me dijo un poco colorada y con una pequeña sonrisa.

- claro que no Katniss, cocinas muy bien- le respondí, para mí todo lo que ella hiera era perfecto.

- Peeta no me mientas! - me dijo riéndose - si la mayoría de la masa se quedó en la mesa - me dijo riéndose aún más, Prim y yo también comenzamos a reírnos al ver la mesa en la que Katniss había trabajado llena de restos de masa.

- bueno nada que un poco de practica no arregle - le dije una vez que paramos de reírnos, en ese momento sonó el horno indicando que el pastel ya estaba listo, yo me dirigí a sacarlo - Prim que te parece si tú haces un diseño de cómo quieres que sea el pastel mientras Katniss y yo hacemos las mezcla para decorarlo? - le pregunte mientras asentaba el pastel ya horneado en la mesa.

- enserio? - dijo una sorprendida Prim - puedo hacer el diseño yo solita? - me pregunto dando brinquitos de alegría.

- claro - le respondí - confió completamente en tu gusto - le dije mientras le entregaba una hoja de papel y un estuche con colores, ella enseguida se puso a dibujar mientras Katniss y yo nos disponíamos a hacer la mezcla, repitiendo su Azaña de la masa, a los pocos minutos ella ya estaba cubierta de mezcla verde y naranja por todas partes, cuando la vi no pude resistirme solté una enorme carcajada, al notar que me reía de ella volteo a verme con el ceño fruncido y un adorable puchero en la boca, se veía tan hermosa estando molesta... tan embobado me quede viéndola que solo sentí como una mezcla pegajosa se embarraba por toda mi mejilla, voltee a verla sorprendido y ahora fue ella la que comenzó a reírse de mí.

-oh! no debiste haber hecho eso- le dije agarrando un poco de masa y untándolo en su pequeño rostro, ella soltó una carcajada y así fue como empezó nuestra pequeña pelea de mezcla, 10 minutos después estábamos ambos sentados en el piso muertos de risa ( era increíble como cuando estaba con ella las cosas más normales y rutinarias se convertían en los mejores momentos), seguíamos riéndonos cuando Prim entro hablando algo acerca de unas flores naranjas, cuando nos vio se quedó muda de sorpresa, en ese momento Katniss y yo volteamos a vernos sonrientes y llegando a un acuerdo silencioso nos paramos de donde estábamos, agarramos cada quien un traste de mezcla y nos fuimos acercando lentamente a Prim, ella comenzó a negar con la cabeza y cuando ya se iba a echar a correr, me le adelante, asenté mi traste y la cargue reteniéndola mientras que Katniss se dedicó a untarle la mezcla mientras ella se negaba y reía al mismo tiempo, cuando terminamos de reír nos dispusimos a decorar el pastel terminamos todo alrededor de las 6:00 pm. Después de limpiarnos un poco lo pusimos frente a la vidriera para que todos lo vieran, Prim estaba muy contenta y por lo tanto Katniss también lo estaba, cuando terminamos las acompañe a su casa y cuando ya estaba por irme Katniss me dijo.

- oye Peeta te gustaría quedarte a cenar? - me pregunto tímidamente. 

- muchas gracias Kat, pero no quiero molestar - le respondí.  
- oh no eres molestia Peeta - me dijo Prim- además si te queda le puedes contar a mi mama como cocinamos Katniss y yo, verdad Katniss - le pregunto Prim, Katniss le sonrió asintiendo con la cabeza y luego me sonrió a mí, yo le devolví la sonrisa contento de poder pasar más tiempo con ella.

- en ese caso, me encantaría acompañarlas a cenar -les dije, ellas me miraron contentas y me invitaron a pasar, entramos a la cocina en donde había una mujer de unos 36 años, ella volteo y me vio algo sorprendida. 

- mama él es Peeta Mellark, un amigo mío - le dijo Katniss algo distante - va a cenar con nosotras hoy.

- mucho gusto Peeta- me dijo, era muy parecida a Prim, era muy bonita aunque no en comparación con Katniss que era simplemente perfecta.- Mellark? acaso eres el hijo de Robert Mellark? - me pregunto curiosa, Katniss tenía una cara de confusión, seguramente su madre no le había dicho nada.

- si señora Everdeen, a si es, él ya me había comentado que ustedes se conocían- le respondí amablemente.

- mama de donde conoces al papa de Peeta - le pregunto Katniss curiosa.

- bueno él y yo éramos muy buenos amigos en la escuela Katniss, pero eso fue hace ya mucho tiempo - le respondió su madre - mándale saludos de mi parte si Peeta? - dijo dirigiéndose ahora a mí.

- por supuesto señora Everdeen, yo le digo - le dije, después de eso nos sentamos todo .a comer, cenamos ardilla, el preferido de mi padre, ya le presumiría cuando lo viera en casa, la cena estaba deliciosa, seguramente Katniss lo había cazado esta mañana antes de ir a la panadería ya que aún estaba fresca. Pasamos la cena con una plática amena acerca de lo que habíamos hecho hoy y como nos había quedado el pastel, Cuando terminamos de cenar me despedí de la señora Everdeen y de Prim quien me despidió con un enorme abrazo, después Katniss me acompaño a la puerta.

- enserio muchas gracias Peeta, Prim se divirtió mucho hoy, al igual que yo - me dijo con una hermosa sonrisa.

- no tienes nada que agradecer Kat, yo igual me divertí mucho - le dije devolviéndole la sonrisa - espero que se repita pronto - le dije esperanzado.

- eso me encantaría- me respondió con una tímida sonrisa- mmm... supongo que te veré el lunes- me dijo.

- dalo por hecho- le respondí seguro, estaba un poco triste por saber que mañana no la vería, pero también estaba muy feliz por todo lo que había avanzado con ella, entonces en un ataque de valentía me lance a abrazarla por la cintura, ella se sorprendió un poco pero después de unos segundos me devolvió el abrazo pasando sus bracitos por atrás de mi cuello, y esa fue la mejor sensación que he sentido en toda mi vida, fue increíble, después de eso le di un pequeño beso en su mejilla y me despedí de ella, desde que es mi amiga mi vida no podría ser más perfecta, a menos claro, que fuera mi novia, pero no me importaba, pronto lo seria, ya me encargaría de eso.

Aclaraciones:

Mmm bueno sorry chicas pero de momento solo será POV de Peeta, la razón es que me gustaría que fueran viendo y entendiendo las reacciones de Katniss como lo hace Peeta y viendo poco a poco ella se va enamorando. Igual me gustaría decirles que no va a haber un triángulo amoroso, si va a haber muchos celos por parte de Gale (cara de felicidad) pero Katniss es solo de Peeta jejeje. Qué bueno que les agradara Delly, que les parecen los demás personajes?

Muchas gracias por los comentarios me inspiraron un montón, déjenme muchos más pliiiis me encantan, los veo en el próximo capi pequeños.

"Hasta el día de hoy, no he sido capaz de romper la conexión entre este chico, Peeta Mellark, el pan que me dio esperanza y el diente de león que me recordó que no estaba condenada" .lll.


	6. Chapter 6

Serás mía ch 6

Ya habían pasado 2 meses desde que Katniss y yo habíamos empezado a ser amigos, y estoy muy seguro cuando digo que han sido los mejores meses de mi vida, poco a poco Katniss y yo nos habíamos vuelto inseparables, hacíamos todo juntos y estábamos todo el tiempo juntos, nos habíamos convertido en los mejores amigos, todos los días yo iba a su casa antes de clase y la acompañaba a llevar a Prim a su salón, después nos íbamos juntos a nuestro salón y nos pasábamos toda la clase conversando en silencio y ayudándonos con las materias mutuamente, después cuando llegaba la hora del descanso nos íbamos a sentar juntos a la cafetería o algún árbol en el patio de la escuela, hace dos semanas le presente a Delly, ella estaba tan emocionada que cuando se las presente se puso a brincar y a gritar emocionada antes de darle un fuerte abrazo a Katniss, por suerte a ella no pareció molestarle y se lo devolvió gustosa, a partir de eso ellas se habían vuelto muy grandes amigas, eso me gustaba mucho, me encantaba que Katniss se integrara tan bien a mi vida, aunque a veces prácticamente se la tenía que arrebatar a Delly para que me dejara estar un rato solo con Katniss ya que se habían vuelto prácticamente mejores amigas, además hace ya como un mes Delly por fin se había decidido a decirle a Tom sus sentimientos y afortunadamente el sentía la mismo que ella y ahora ya andaban juntos, así que en la cafetería ellos comían con Kat, conmigo y con Madge la amiga de Katniss que se nos había unido recientemente y que a todos nos caía muy bien, todos nos llevábamos muy bien así que era increíble.

Después de comer nos dirigíamos a clases nuevamente y cada vez que nos tocaba un trabajo en equipos lo hacíamos juntos. Cuando salíamos de la escuela la acompañaba a su casa, a veces me quedaba a comer con ellas o a veces la invitaba a comer a mi casa, claro siempre y cuando no estuviera mi madre, no quisiera que le hiciera pasar un mal momento, mi papa y mis hermanos la doraban ella se llevaba muy bien con ellos y cada vez que ella iba a mi casa se quedaba a hablar con ellos un buen rato, me decían que si no me daba prisa ellos me la ganarían, ja- ja-ja que gracioso (nótese el sarcasmo) ella era mía y de nadie más, solo mía. Cuando terminábamos de comer nos poníamos a hacer la tarea juntos y después nos quedábamos todo el resto de la tarde juntos platicando, cuando yo tenía que trabajar ella se quedaba conmigo para hacerme compañía, de vez en cuando me ayudaba a cocinar para que terminara pronto y pudiéramos hacer otra cosa, aunque sé que odiaba hacerlo, todavía no mejoraba en la cocina pero es que se ve tan tierna cada vez que termina llena de harina que me encantaba que me ayudara a cocinar. Los sábados son algo así como nuestro día especial, lo pasamos todo el día juntos ya sea paseando por el distrito, yendo a comer al quemador o quedarnos en casa, hasta a veces me convence de que la acompañara al bosque, la verdad es que no me gusta mucho ir pero lo que sea por ella, lo que más me gusta es que cuando me pide que vayamos me pone un puchero en su boquita que simplemente me mata y hace que no le pueda negar nada, nuestra amistad es increíble, nunca me había sentido tan cómodo y completo con alguien, y ahora estoy 1000 veces más enamorado que antes de ella, si es que eso es posible, desde que está en mi vida la vida es simplemente perfecta, con excepción de los domingos claro, que son los únicos días que no veo a Katniss, lamentable mente esos días se los sigue dedicando al idiota de Gale, esos días se me hacían eternos, me quedaba todo el día encerrado en mi casa extrañándola y deseando estar con ella, la necesitaba, la necesitaba demasiado no podía imaginar mi vida sin ella.

Lo peor de todo es que hoy es domingo, el peor día de la semana y yo estaba aquí en mi cuarto encerrado viendo hacia el techo y pensando solo en ella.

- hola hijo otra vez tienes la depresión del domingo? - me dijo mi papa burlesco entrando en mi cuarto sin tocar la puerta (viva a la privacidad) yo solo le respondí con una mueca - está bien ya basta de eso, no puedes ponerte así cada vez que no la vez, ustedes están juntos todo el tiempo, vas a verla mañana.

- sí, ya lo sé papa, pero solo con pensar que esta con ese idiota se me revuelve el estómago - le conteste frustrado.

- si hijo te entiendo, pero tú ya sabes cómo es Katniss, ella nunca haría nada que no debiera, y tampoco creo que nadie pueda obligarla a hacer algo que ella no quiera, ya conoces su carácter - me dijo mi padre riendo, yo lo acompañe riéndome, era verdad Katniss tenía un carácter especial, si no quería hacer algo no había poder humano que la convenciera de hacerlo.

- Jajaja si creo que en eso tienes razón - le respondí un poco más animado.

- bueno ya no quiero que te quedes aquí encerrado otra vez, así que necesito hacerte un encargo.-

- ya me lo veía venir, que quieres que haga? - le conteste sin muchas ganas.

- bueno necesito que vayas al quemador a llevar unos sacos de harina, así que apúrate, te veo abajo en 20 minutos - me dijo saliendo de mi cuarto, que buena forma de alegrarme poniéndome a trabajar, nótese el sarcasmo.

Me vestí con lo primero que encontré y después me dispuse a salir de mi casa con los sacos de harina, la verdad es que eran un poco pesados pero ya estaba acostumbrado deje los sacos en un puesto del quemador y me dispuse a regresar a mi casa sin muchos ánimos, andaba tan distraído que ni me fijaba por donde iba hasta que sentí como un pequeño cuerpo se estrelló fuertemente contra mí, me sorprendí cuando vi a Katniss parada frente a mi recuperándose del golpe. Cubierta en llanto.

- Kat? Princesa que te paso? por qué lloras? - le pregunte asustado limpiando sus mejillitas con mis pulgares, ella solo volteo a verme a los ojos con un adorable pucherito en su boquita y de repente me abrazo fuertemente y comenzó a sollozar descontroladamente, a mi cada sollozo me partía el corazón en mil pedazos le devolví el brazo más fuertemente, y comencé a susurrarle palabras dulces y tranquilizadoras en el oído, después de unos minutos comenzó a tranquilizarse, cuando ya estaba un poco más calmada me aleje un poquito de ella y comencé a acariciarle sus cachetitos mientras le miraba a los ojos ella me devolvió la mirada por unos segundos hasta que se dio cuenta que todos nos miraban entonces bajo la cabeza avergonzada, yo solo continúe acariciándole las mejillas y le dije:

- qué te parece si vamos a un lugar más tranquilo y así me cuentas porque tienes esa carita tan triste? - ella solo me sonrió un poco y luego asintió. Entonces le agarre de la mano y entrelace nuestros dedos para empezar a caminar, últimamente ese era un gesto muy común entre nosotros y la verdad es que no me molesta en lo absoluto, me encantaba sentir la calidez de su manita en contacto con la mía mucho más grande. Nos dirigimos a una colina desde donde se podía ver todo el distrito, estaba un poco escondida y casi nadie sabía de ella Katniss me la había enseñado hace ya un tiempo y desde eso se había convertido en nuestro lugar especial, muchas veces nos reuníamos a para ver el atardecer o simplemente para platicar un rato.

Nos sentamos bajo el árbol y la abrace por los hombros para darle ánimos.

- bueno ahora si dime, que te paso? por qué esa carita tan triste? - le pregunte incitándola a hablar.- sabes que puedes confiar en mi para lo que sea verdad?-.

- si claro que lo se Peet, bueno lo que paso es que... bueno hoy en la mañana fui al bosque y bueno Gale y yo discutimos - ella soltó un sollozo y yo la abrace más fuerte dándole ánimos para continuar, juro que si ese idiota le había hecho algo yo mismo me encargaba de matarlo- y... bueno él dijo cosas que nunca me había dicho antes.

-que es lo que te dijo Katniss? - le dije ya muy molesto, quien se creía ese tipo para hacer llorar así a mi princesa.

- bueno el comenzó a decirme que era una cualquiera, por haberme alejado de el para tratar de conquistarte a ti, me dijo que me alejara ti porque yo era suya, yo le dije que no, que él y yo solo éramos amigos, pero él no me escucho, me dijo que yo sería suya quisiera o no y luego trato de besarme, entonces yo le di un golpe en la cara y salí corriendo, fue entonces cuando me encontré contigo - cuando termino de decir eso se soltó en llanto nuevamente, yo solo sentía como la furia fluía por cada parte de mi cuerpo, me las iba a pagar ese imbécil.

- no pero yo lo mato, quien se cree ese imbécil? lo voy a matar - le dije molesto mientras me levantaba del suelo, en eso estaba cuando sentí que sujetaba mi mano.

- no Peeta por favor, no vale la pena - me dije con la voz entre cortada.

- de que hablas Katniss, ese tipo no puede hablarte así, le voy a enseñar a mantener a boca cerrada- le dije tratando de soltarme de su agarre.

- no Peet por favor no te vayas, quédate conmigo- volteé a verla y me partió el corazón ver sus ojitos rojos y ese puchero en su boquita que me desarmaba en dos segundos, pero en que estaba pensando? como iba a ir a romperle la cara a ese idiota dejándola sola ahora que más me necesita, me volví a sentar a su lado y la recosté suavemente en mi regazo mientras le acariciaba el cabello ella se fue tranquilizando de poco en poco.

- quédate conmigo - me susurro después de un tiempo.

- siempre- le susurre inclinándome para darle un pequeño beso en la frente para después seguir acariciándole su suave cabello, minutos después ella se quedó dormida, yo solo podía disfrutar de la situación, que increíble seria que ella se durmiera cada noche en mis brazos y que amaneciera así, entonces me di cuenta de que tal vez ya era el momento, para decirle mis sentimientos hacia ella, ya era el momento de que ella supiera que la amaba, que daría mi vida por ella, ya era el momento de que ella y yo estuviéramos juntos, porque yo simplemente la necesitaba más con cada segundo que pasaba, entonces lo decidí, se lo diría, se lo diría hoy, apenas despertara por fin le diría mis verdaderos sentimientos.

Hola mis pequeños sinsajitos de verdad espero que les haya gustado mucho el capítulo y que estén muy ansiosos de leer el siguiente, no es por nada pero ya lo termine y me encanto, espero que a ustedes también les vaya a gustar.

Muchas gracias a os que me han dejado comentarios, me han encantado son unos dientes de león en primavera jijiji. Pero me han llegado muy pocos comentarios :'( si me escriben muchos muchos prometo subir el capítulo siguiente rapidísimo, total ya está listo, los amo.

No quiero que se pare, y él no lo hace; me sigue acariciando el pelo hasta que me quedo dormida. .lll.


	7. Chapter 7

Serás mía ch 7

Después de un rato decido despertar a Kat porque ya está por ponerse el sol y sé que le encanta verlo... bueno y tan bien porque ya quiero hablar con ella.

- Kat, preciosa despierta - ella abre los ojos lentamente y voltea a verme - ya va a ser la puesta de sol, pensé que no querrías perdértelo - le digo acariciando su cabello nuevamente - ella me sonríe agradecida y voltea a ver la puesta, yo me doy cuenta de que es el momento indicado, así que me armo de valor y empiezo.

-mmm... Kat, podemos hablar? - le digo nervioso.

- seguro Peet que pasa – me dice enderezándose para mirar mi rostro.

- bueno veras... desde hace un tiempo quiero decirte esto, pero no sabía cómo -ella asiente incitándome a continuar - veras Kat yo no te veo exactamente como una amiga.

-como? no somos amigos? - me pregunta confundida.

- si claro que si lo somos, eres mi mejor amiga - le aclaro rápido- a lo que me refiero es a que me gustaría que fuera diferente.

- que sea diferente? te refieres a que ya no seamos amigos? - Me responde con una expresión triste - es por lo que paso con Gale?.

- que? no, Katniss como se te ocurre? me tiene completamente sin cuidado lo que piense ese idiota - le digo completamente molesto, ella me mira un poco arrepentida y yo me doy cuenta de que reaccionar de esta manera no va a ayudarme en nada, así que respiro hondo para calmarme y le sonrió - mira a lo que me refiero es a que... veras... - le digo mientras me rasco la cabeza nervioso, esto es más difícil de lo que pensé, ella me mira con el ceño un poco fruncido incitándome a continuar- a lo que me refiero es a que es a que yo te veo como más que una amiga - suspiro fuertemente y decido soltarlo todo de una vez por todas - yo estoy enamorado de ti Katniss - le digo rápidamente, ella me mira sorprendida, y yo decido que debo continuar - estoy enamorado de ti Katniss, y lo he estado desde siempre, desde que teníamos 5 años en el primer día del kínder, recuerdo que cuando entramos al salón la maestra pregunto quién se sabía la canción del valle, tu alzaste la mano tan rápido como a una bala... y cuando comenzaste a cantar... todas las aves de afuera se callaron para escuchar, entonces lo supe estaba perdido, a partir de ese día te veía regresar a casa cada día... cada día - le dije mirándole a los ojos, ella también me miraba con una cara sorprendida y tierna al mismo tiempo, en ese momento yo baje mi mirada y garre una de sus manitas con la mía y comencé a dibujar pequeños círculos en el dorso de su mano, y así continúe - por muchos años me guarde todo lo que sentía por que no lograba reunir el valor de hablarte, hasta hace poco, pero ya no puedo más Kat, te amo, te necesito, por favor dame la oportunidad de demostrarte lo felices que podríamos ser estando juntos, lo feliz que yo podría hacerte, por favor solo déjame intentarlo y te juro que no te decepcionare - le dije finalmente, levante la mirada para observarla mientas esperaba su respuesta, ella tenía las mejillas rojas, una sonrisita tímida en los labios y miraba nuestras manos unidas, estuvo así por unos minutos y después me respondió aun mirando nuestras manos.

- Wow Peet, no sé qué decir - yo no la interrumpí, y seguí rezando porque me diera una oportunidad - bueno ya sabes que yo te quiero mucho, y me siento muy bien cuando estamos juntos y creo que... también me gustas un poco - me dijo con las mejillas aún más rojas que antes, yo estaba que moría de felicidad, yo le gustaba, un poco pero le gustaba, y eso era suficiente para mí... por ahora - y pues... creo que... bueno creo que podríamos intentarlo - cuando lo dijo yo estaba a punto de saltar en mi lugar y comenzar a dar gritos de alegría por todo el lugar, pero no lo hice para no asustarla, obviamente la sonrisa de estúpido no la pude disimular, me acerque a ella y bese suavemente su frentesita.

-preciosa no sabes lo feliz que me haces, te juro que no te arrepentirás, te hare la mujer más feliz del mundo - le dije eufórico mientras le besaba toda la carita, entonces le hice la pregunta que llevaba toda mi vida esperando poder hacer - Katniss Everdeen quieres ser mi novia? - le pregunte mientras acariciaba su carita y la miraba a los ojos.

- si Peeta, si quiero - me dijo con los cachetitos más sonrojados pero sin apartar la mirada de la mía, en ese momento sentí que iba a explotar de felicidad, había esperado ese momento por toda mi vida y por fin se me había hecho realidad, era mi novia, Katniss Everdeen era mi novia, por fin mía y solo mía, y yo me encargaría de que así fuera para siempre, aun con una sonrisa en la boca me fui acercando lentamente hacia sus labios, hasta que nuestros labios se encontraron y fue la mejor experiencia que hubiera sentido en mi vida, sus labios eran dulces y suaves, eran lo más exquisito que hubiera probado en mi vida, fue simplemente perfecto, cuando nos separamos ella me sonrió tímidamente y yo le di la sonrisa más enorme que pude, entonces nos recostamos en el pasto el uno al lado del otro y yo la atraje hasta mi pecho y la recosté ahí, mientras le acariciaba el brazo, y así nos dispusimos a terminar de ver la puesta de sol, fue perfecto.

Cuando el sol se fue completamente Kat y yo decidimos que ya era hora de irnos, la acompañe a su casa y nos fuimos agarrados de la mano, era tan increíble sentir como su pequeña manita encajaba tan bien en la mía, de vez en cuando llevaba su manita a mis labios y le dejaba un besito, ella solo volteaba a verme sonriéndome tímidamente y de vez en cuando me dejaba un pequeño besito en mi mejilla, Wow cuantas veces había soñado con estar así con ella y ahora ella por fin era mi novia, era mía, y yo me encargaría de que siempre fuera así. Llegamos a su casa y nos dispusimos a despedirnos, de verdad no quería despedirme de ella pero no me quedaba de otra, la verdad es que ya era bastante tarde.

- bueno preciosa dulces sueños- le dije abrazándola por la cintura y acercándola a mi hasta que nuestras caras quedaron bastante juntas.

- tu también peeta, espero que tengas lindos sueños - me dijo mirándome a los ojos, yo no pude aguantar más y la bese, fue un beso dulce y lento pero lleno de sentimiento, le exprese en ese beso todo lo que sentía y todo lo que me había estado guardando durante tanto tiempo, y que a partir de ahora ya no tendría que hacerlo, a partir de ahora ya no tendría que guardarme nada, me dedicaría a demostrarle mis sentimientos.

- los voy a tener si sueño contigo - le dije coquetéame una vez que nos separamos, ella soltó una hermosa carcajada y me dio un codazo cariñoso.

-Jajaja ya Peeta no digas esas cosas - me dijo mirándome divertida, yo solo la acerque más a mí y repartí besos por toda su carita.

- porque no amor? es la verdad, yo quiero soñar contigo, ¿lo permites? - le dije.

- está bien - me dijo con una sonrisa en los labios- buenas noches Peets.

- buenas noches princesa - le dije antes de que ella entrara a su casa.

Aun con una sonrisa de estúpido que nadie podía quitarme del rostro me dirigí a mi casa, creo que estaba tan embobado que solo me di cuenta de que ya había llegado hasta que llegue a la puerta. Entre y me dirigí a mi cuarto sin prestar atención a nadie ni a nada, y me acosté y me quede con una sonrisa de bobo completamente dormido, obviamente soñé con ella.

Hola mis queridísimos tributos, es corto pero intenso muajajajaj, espero que les haya gustado y si es así háganmelo saber con sus reviws, y si no también.

Muchas gracias a las que me dejaron comentarios, me encantaron, los amo.

"Bueno, hay una chica. Llevo enamorado de ella desde que tengo uso de razón, pero estoy bastante seguro de que ella no sabía nada de mí hasta la cosecha" .lll.


	8. Chapter 8

Serás mía ch 8

Me levanto temprano por la mañana, hoy es lunes así que será mejor que me apresure para llegar a la escuela, además tengo que ir a buscar a mi novia antes ( que bien suena a no?). En fin me pongo el uniforme y bajo hasta la cocina aun sin poder disimular la sonrisa tonta que llevo desde ayer en el rostro. Cuando entro a la cocina esta toda mi familia ahí, mi papa y mis hermanos están en la mesa desayunando y mi mama esta parada terminando de cocinar, ella voltea a verme cuando entro en la cocina y al ver la sonrisa que llevo en el rostro suelta un bufido y sale de la cocina, quien la viera diría que le disgusta verme feliz.

Por el contrario mi papa y mis hermanos me sonrieron y me dieron los buenos días, así que me acerque a ellos y me senté en la mesa a desayunar.

- hola Peeti - me saludo Jake - porque esa sonrisa de menso- me dijo burlón, en eso Chuck le dio un pequeño codazo en las costilla.

- estas ciego Jake? - le dijo Chuck burlón - lleva dos meses con la sonrisa de menso -después de eso ambos soltaron una enorme carcajada y hasta mi papa comenzó a reírse un poco "que apoyo", después de varios minutos por fin dejaron de reír.

-muy graciosos chicos- les dije sarcástico.

- no ya enserio - dijo Jake llamando la atención de todos - fíjense, hoy la cara de bobo es más notable que otros días - dijo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo, yo voltee los ojos, la verdad es que era cierto, hoy estaba más feliz que nunca en mi vida, pero quien puede culparme si por fin la niña de la que he estado enamorado toda mi vida acepto darme una oportunidad y estar conmigo, ser mía, Solo mía. Después del comentario de Jake, Chuck y mi padre comenzaron a verme con mayor detenimiento.

- si... creo que tienes razón, además llevamos rato molestándolo y no nos ha insultado - dijo Chuck extrañado.

- hijo dinos ya que te pasa, dinos porque tienes esa cara - apremio mi papa.

-de seguro es porque soñó con Kaaaaatniisss - canturreo mi hermano Chuck - deberías apresurarte Peeti, no vaya a ser que por tardarte tanto Katniss decida quedarse conmigo.- dijo Chuck burlón, y todos comenzaron a reír, y esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso.

- pues fíjate que te equivocas, porque si mi novia se va quedar con alguien ese voy a ser solamente yo- dije yo seriamente, en ese momento todos voltearon a verme atónitos por bastante tiempo.

- que es lo que dijiste - me dijo Jake siendo el primero en reaccionar - dijiste que Katniss era tu novia? - todos voltearon a verme esperando una respuesta.

- sí, eso es exactamente lo que dije, -les dije orgulloso, todos se quedaron shokeados unos minutos para después estallar en una serie de aplausos y felicitaciones, todos estaban contentos de que por fin lo haya logrado.

- Hijo estoy tan orgullosos de ti - me dijo mi padre mientras me abrazaba fuertemente.

-si Peeti sabíamos que eras un verdadero Mellark - me dijo Chuck palmeándome la espalda - pero que estas esperando, cuéntanos todo - me dijo emocionado mientras todos asentían.

- lo siento chicos, pero será en otra ocasión, porque tengo que ir a buscar a mi novia y ya llego tarde- les dije orgulloso mientras agarraba mis cosas y me dirigía a la puerta, despidiéndome de ellos con la mano, cuando salí solo los escuche quejarse por no haber escuchado el chisme completo (parecían un grupo de niñas chismosas).

Todavía con la sonrisa en el rostro me dirijo rápidamente a la casa de mi Kat, la verdad es que solo han sido unas horas las que hemos estado separados pero ya no aguanto ni un solo minuto más alejado de ella, me muero por tenerla nuevamente entre mis brazos, poder sentir nuevamente sus suaves labios sobre los míos, y poder protegerla de todo el mundo. No puedo aguantar las ganas de llegar a la escuela y presumirle a todos esos idiotas que babean por ella que ella es mi novia, mía y solamente mía. Cuando por fin llego a la puerta de su casa toco varias veces impaciente por verla y me dispongo a esperar, unos segundos después la puerta se abre y ella se asoma dándome la espalda mientras habla hacia adentro de la casa.

-Prim! ya llego Peeta, apresúrate que vas a llegar tarde- grita hacia adentro de su casa , luego se voltea a verme y me regala una hermosa sonrisa que obviamente le devuelvo gustoso.

- buenos días amor - le digo mientras me acerco a ella contento, ella se sonroja u un poco por su nuevo apodo pero no quita en ningún momento la sonrisa de su carita.

- buenos días Peet - me dice mientras me abraza pasando sus bracitos alrededor de mi cuello, sentir como su pequeño cuerpecito encaja tan bien con el mío es increíble, podría pasarme toda mi vida así y jamás cansarme. Me separa solo un poquito de ella sin quitar mis brazos de alrededor de su cintura, solo lo suficiente para poder ver su carita.

-Como dormiste hoy princesa - le digo cariñosamente mientras le acaricio la naricita con la mía mirándome a los ojos, ella me sonríe tiernamente mientras acaricia los cabellos de mi nuca, se siente tan increíble.

- muy bien - me dice contenta - no tuve pesadillas en toda la noche y tú? como dormiste?- me pregunta.

- yo dormí excelente - le digo mientras me acerco más a ella – sabes? es curioso que lo preguntes porque de hecho soñé toda la noche contigo - le digo juguetón.

- enserio? - me pregunta siguiéndome el juego, yo solo asiento contento con la cabeza y sin poder esperar un segundo más uno mis labios con los suyos, es un beso dulce y tierno en el que como siempre le demuestro todo mi amor, no se cuánto tiempo duramos besándonos pero de repente somos interrumpidos por un pequeño carraspeo y ambos nos separamos y volteamos sorprendidos.

- Chicos de verdad que se ven muy tiernos y que estoy muy feliz por ustedes pero si se siguen comiendo no voy a llegar a clase- nos dice Prim con una sonrisa burlona.

- Primrouse! no digas eso - la regaña Katniss completamente roja, se ve adorable cuando se sonroja - mmm cuanto tiempo llevas aquí? - le pregunta nerviosa.

- mmm de verdad quieres saber? - le pregunta Prim soltando pequeñas risitas.

- no, déjalo así - le dice Katniss quedando el doble de roja - ya ve por tu mochila rápido le dice tratando de cambiar el tema, Prim entra a la casa por su mochila y es entonces cuando Katniss voltea a verme nuevamente y se da cuenta que me estoy riendo de la situación y enseguida frunce el ceño.

- qué te parece tan gracioso Mellark - me dice bastante molesta, me encanta verla enojar, por que intenta parecer una leona enojada pero en realidad parece un pequeño y tierno gatito enojado.

- vamos Kat, tienes que admitir que fue bastante gracioso - le digo sin poder aguantarme más y ahora si echándome a reír, ella me mira enojada con sus manitas en sus caderas.

- Peeta mi hermanita menor nos vio besándonos - me dice como si fuera lo peor del mundo, yo solo trato de ocultar mi risa para no enojarla más.

- pero amor nosotros somos novios es algo normal que nos besemos - le digo para que ya no este molesta, está apunto de continuar discutiendo pero en ese momento llega Prim.

- listo, ya podemos irnos - no dice, entonces Kat y yo asentimos y nos disponemos a caminar mientras yo le agarro la mano y ella me regala una sonrisita, creo que podemos llamarlo una pequeña reconciliación.

Dejamos a Prim en su salón y nosotros decidimos ir a sentarnos a un rincón que hay bajo el árbol de la escuela, me siento en el pasto y la invito a sentarse entre mis piernas, ella se sonroja un poco pero al final accede, le paso mis brazos alrededor de su cintura y apoyo mi barbilla en su hombro, me siento tan cómodo así junto a ella, como si por fin hubiera encontrado mi lugar en el mundo y es con ella.

- Te amo tanto Katniss, soy tan feliz de que fin estemos juntos, no entiendo cómo es que he podido esperar tanto para hablarte - le digo cariñosamente mientras beso su mejilla.

- porque lo hiciste? - me pregunta acariciando mis brazos que la tienen rodeada - porque esperaste tanto para hablarme? sabes, por mucho tiempo llegue a pensar que no te agradaba-

¿QUEEEE? ¿Cómo se le puede ocurrir algo así? ella jamás podría no agradarme, simplemente es imposible, ella es la persona más especial para mí, si no le había hablado antes era simplemente porque cada vez que me acercaba me quedaba completamente mudo y no salía ni un sonido de mi boca, me ponía demasiado nervioso pero de ahí a no agradarme son cosas completamente diferentes si yo siempre he estado enamorado de ella. En realidad creo que ella era la única que no se daba cuenta de mis sentimientos, porque creo toda la escuela estaba más que consiente de que yo moría por ella.

- Katniss lo dices enserio? - le dije volteando un poquito su carita para poder verla a los ojos - amor la razón por la que no me haya acercado antes a hablar contigo es porque era un vil cobarde, tenía miedo a que me rechazaras, a que ya nunca más me dejaras acercarme a ti, es más creo que eras la única que no se daba cuenta de lo que provocabas en mi- le digo mientras le reparto pequeños besitos por toda su carita.

- Jajaja claro que no, no eras tan obvio- me dice riéndose.

- a no? entonces pregúntale a Delly, o a cualquiera de mis amigos y veras que no exagero.

- jaja está bien, te creeré, pero no lo entiendo, que es lo que te llevo a hablarme por fin?- me dijo pensativa.

- bueno esa es una buena pregunta - le dije mientras jugaba con su cabello -veras, te acuerdas que hace un par de meses hubo una explosión en una de las minas- en ese momento su carita se tornó triste de inmediato, sé que el recuerdo de las minas es algo muy delicado para ella, ella asintió levemente - bueno pues esa vez Tom había estado trabajando en las minas.

- Tom? - me pregunto asustada, últimamente ella y Tom se habían vuelto muy buenos amigos.

- sí, Delly estaba muy asustada por que le hubiera pasado algo, y me dijo que de lo que más se arrepentía era que ella nunca le había declarado sus sentimientos y que ya no sabía si algún día iba a poder decírselo, entonces me di cuenta de que no podía seguir esperando por más tiempo, que no podía desperdiciar más tiempo estando separado de ti y es entonces cuando me decidí a hablarte porque me di cuenta de que quería estar cada minuto del resto de mi vida contigo. - ella se volteo a verme con los ojos aguosos y una sonrisa tierna y me beso lenta y tiernamente, yo me sentía más contento que nunca, creí que era imposible ser más feliz de lo que era en ese momento, hasta que dijo esas tres hermosas palabras que cambiaron mi mundo.

- te quiero mucho-

.

Hola mis pequeños panecitos, les ha gustado el capi?, espero que sí, si tienen alguna duda o aclaración por favor háganmelo saber. Muchos panes quemados.


	9. Chapter 9

Serás mía ch 9

No lo podía creer, simplemente esto es demasiado bueno para ser cierto, Katniss, MI Katniss me había dicho que me quería, que me quería mucho, tal vez no me haya dicho que me ama, pero no me importa yo lucharía con toda mi alma para ganarme ese amor, pero por ahora este era un paso enorme yo estaba a punto de pararme y hacer mi baile de la victoria, pero decidí que eso se vería muy infantil de mi parte así que me limite a poner mi ya muy habitual sonrisa de menso enamorado, la abrace más fuerte y luego la bese como no lo había besado antes, la bese con todo lo que sentía por ella, fue una mezcla de amor, ternura, pasión, deseo, necesidad de ella, luego me separe de ella y junte nuestras frentes mientras la miraba a los ojos.

- yo te amo más que a nada en el mundo mi amor, tu eres mi vida entera - le dije ella me sonrió para darme un pequeño beso en los labios y luego volver a recostarse contra mi pecho, así estuvimos durante un rato hasta que sonó el timbre de entrada y tuvimos que levantarnos.

Antes de entrar a la escuela la agarre por la cintura y la acerque más a mí, no iba a desperdiciar la oportunidad de demostrarle a todo el mundo que Katniss era mi novia, que era mía y que más les valía mantenerse alejados, ella me sonrió un poco sonrojada y siguió caminando, cuando entramos como me había imaginado todo el mundo volteo a vernos, Katniss quedo el doble de roja de lo que estaba y yo ensanche mi sonrisa orgulloso.

Todo el camino hasta el salón fue así, las personas volteaban a vernos curiosas, hasta vi a un par de amigos de Gale viéndonos asombrados, perfecto así se enteraba más rápido Gale, yo estaba más que feliz por eso ya que por fin Gale sabría que Katniss era mía después de tantos años de estar celoso de el por estar tan cerca de mi Kat ahora ella era mía y me encargaría que así fuera por siempre.

Cuando entramos al salón la clase ya había comenzado y la maestra estaba dando su clase, Kat y yo tratamos de pasar desapercibidos y pudo haber funcionado si no fuera por...

- SIIIIII NO LO PUEDO CREER, PEETA PORFIN SE LO DIJISTE - grito Delly emocionada a todo volumen, después de eso varias cosas pasaron a la vez, la maestra voltio a ver a Delly muy enojada, Delly se tapó la boca al ver la cara de la maestra, todos voltearon a vernos sorprendidos, Katniss alcanzo todas las tonalidades posibles de rojo y yo le lance una mirada asesina a Delly.

- Señorita Cartwright me haría el favor de sentarse en su lugar y no volver a interrumpir mi clase con otro de sus "emocionantes chismecitos" - le dijo la maestra a Delly muy enojada, Delly asintió con la cabeza apenada y volvió a sentarse, entonces la maestra se voltio hacia nosotros - y ustedes dos es la última vez que acepto su retraso, la próxima vez no entraran a mi clase, entendieron? - ambos asentimos asustados - perfecto, ahora siéntense.

No lo pensé dos veces le agarre la mano y la lleve hacia nuestra mesa que esta detrás de la de Tom y Delly, aun con la mayoría de las miradas dirigidas hacia nosotros, la maestra pidió atención a la clase y luego siguió explicando, yo voltee a ver a Kat y vi que aún estaba un poco incomoda. Así que para poder hablar con ella arranque una hoja de mi libreta y le escribí:

P: "¿estás bien? ¿Qué pasa amor?"

Doble la hoja y la deslice hacia su lado de la mesa, ella volteo a verme confundida y yo le hice señas para que desdoblara la hojita, leyó lo que había escrito y luego saco una pluma y comenzó a escribir su respuesta:

K: "no pasa nada, es solo que todos están mirándonos y me incomoda un poco ser el centro de atención".

P: "ignóralos princesa, además no nos están viendo, en realidad me están viendo a mí, no sé si lo has notado pero el día de hoy me veo especialmente guapo ;) "

Ella leyó mi nota y comenzó a reírse en silencio, su risa era hermosa, haría lo que fuera por oírla todo el día.

Cuando termino la clase la profesora Reynolds salió del salón, mientras llegaba el próximo profesor tuvimos unos minutos libres.

- Ahora sí, no lo puedo creer, por fin andan de novios ya se habían tardado, ohhh estoy tan feliz con ustedes, no puedo creer que por fin lo hicieras, eres un pícaro, esto va a ser tan emocionante, podremos hacer citas dobles y salir todos juntos, ohh Katniss tienes que contarme todos los detalles - mientras Delly terminaba su interminable monologo Tom, Katniss y yo la miramos como si tuviera dos cabezas, acaso ¿es posible que un ser humano hable tan rápido sin necesitar respirar?.

- Delly Cariño, recuerda que no todos podemos entenderte cuando hablas tan rápido - le dijo Tom tratando de tranquilizarla.

- de que hablas Tommy, ellos me entendieron perfectamente verdad chicos? - tanto Katniss como yo nos hicimos a los locos y empezamos a mirar hacia otro lado - está bien, está bien ya entendí, hablare más despacio, en fin cuéntenme todo. -prosiguió.

- Buenos días chicos, por favor todos a sus lugares la clase va a comenzar - nos dijo el profesor Scott, bueno por un lado lo agradecía, así Delly retrasaría su interrogatorio, no es que no quisiera contárselo, obvio que quería contárselo a ella y a todo el mundo, pero digamos que ella no es la persona más discreta del mundo y no quería incomodar a mi Katniss, así que ella tendría que esperar a que estuviéramos solos nosotros cuatro.

- ni crean que se salvaron de esta, ya hablaremos en el descanso - susurro Delly antes de voltearse hacia el profesor, Katniss y yo reímos en silencio y luego nos volteamos igual hacia el profesor que ya empezaba su clase.

- Bueno chicos como ustedes ya sabrán cada año la escuela organiza una excursión a las minas, ya que como es el futuro de muchos de ustedes es necesario que lo conozcan y se familiaricen con el lugar - mi brazo estaba apoyado en el respaldo de Katniss mientras yo la abrazaba por los hombros así que sentí como se tensó apenas el profesor menciono las minas - su asistencia es obligatoria así que no se aceptara ningún tipo de excusa. - para eso Katniss ya estaba prácticamente temblando, así que me acerque más y le susurre al oído.

- tranquila princesa, no va a pasarte nada de acuerdo? yo te voy a cuidar, no dejare que nada malo te pase me entendiste? tu eres mi vida entera amor y estaremos juntos en esto - le susurre al oído mientras le acariciaba el brazo cariñosamente, ella voltio a verme fijamente por unos segundos y pudo ver sus ojitos reteniendo las lágrimas.

- quédate conmigo - me susurro.

- siempre - le respondí muy seguro.

Lo que resto de la clase el profesor Scott se la paso explicando en que consistiría la excursión a la mina, Katniss ya estaba muy tranquila y yo no solté ni un segundo su manita, la acariciaba y la sujetaba todo el tiempo. Las dos clases siguientes pasaron rápido.

A la hora del descanso Tom, Delly, Kat y yo nos dirigimos a la cafetería para comer cuando entramos Delly y Tom comenzaron a buscar una mesa mientras Kat y yo los seguíamos hasta que sentí a Katniss tensarse de repente, se veía muy incómoda.

- que ocurre cielo? algo te molesta? - ella no me contesto, solo seguía removiéndose incomoda, hasta que seguí hacia donde se dirigía su mirada y lo vi, Gale estaba a unas cuatro mesas de donde Kat y yo estábamos parados, su mirada era de furia y odio dirigida a Kat y a mí, con razón Kat estaba tan incómoda, es decir hasta ayer por la mañana él era como su hermano y hoy la miraba como si fuera su peor enemiga. - él te incomoda amor? - le dije mientras le agarraba su carita con mis manos - quieres que vayamos a comer a las mesas de afuera? - ella me miro a los ojos y asintió con su cabecita, entonces le di un besito en su frente y pase un brazo por sus hombros para guiarla hacia los chicos.- oye Delly que te parece si hoy comemos en las mesas del jardín? - mencione como si nada.

- Oh Peeta como no se me ocurrió a mí, es una estupenda idea - dijo Delly emocionada mientras jalaba a Tom hacia afuera y Kat y yo los seguíamos.

Nos sentamos en las mesas de afuera, afortunadamente el día era soleado, algo muy poco común en el distrito 12.

- bueno y que esperan? cuéntenme todo - nos dijo Delly impaciente. Nosotros le relatamos todo lo que había pasado hasta por fin saciar su curiosidad - ohh no lo puedo creer, que romanticooo, chicos estoy tan feliz por ustedes, me alegra que por fin te hayas atrevido Peeta, lo esperaste por tanto tiempo, aún recuerdo cuando teníamos seis años y... - en ese momento reaccione.

-Delly ni se te ocurra contarle eso - le dije con un tono amenazante.

- porque Peeta? no tiene nada de malo, es romántico - dijo Delly inocentemente.

- porque es humillante - le dije avergonzado.

- yo quiero escucharlo - dijo mi Kat volteando a verme, yo comencé a negar con la cabeza decidido, no había forma de que me convencieran de dejar a Delly contar eso - anda Peets por favor, deja que Delly me cuente - me dijo haciendo ese pucherito que sabía que me desarmaba y agarrándome la mano, y sí, me desarmo, así que asentí con la cabeza para que Delly terminara con su relato, mientras tanto yo me dedique a esconder mi cara en el cuello de mi novia, y tratar de distraerme oliendo su delicioso olor a naturaleza y bosque. Esto iba a ser vergonzoso.

- bueno como te decía, cuando Peeta y yo teníamos seis años, un día yo y mis papas fuimos a cenar a su casa y digamos que mientras los adultos estaban cenando Peeta, Jake, Chuck y yo no nos portamos muy bien, el punto es que el Sr. Mellark para tranquilizarnos un poco comenzó a contarnos una historia acerca de un mendigo que siempre había estado enamorado de una princesa y que nunca le había declarado sus sentimientos hasta que al final él se atreve a declararle todo lo que siente y se quedan juntos, pero cuando termino de contar la historia nos dimos cuenta de que Peeta ya no estaba ahí, todos en la casa comenzamos a buscarlo por todas partes, hasta que el Sr. Mellark lo encontró en la entrada de la Veta, y cuando le preguntamos que hacia ahí nos dijo que el igual quería declararle su amor a su princesa. Su papa le dijo que podría decirte todo al día siguiente, pero Peeta se negaba a irse así que su papa tuvo que cargarlo como a un saco de patatas y llevarlo devuelta a su casa mientras Peeta pataleaba molesto, al final el Sr. Mellark tuvo que encerrarlo en su cuarto para que no se fuera - finalizo Delly, casi enseguida escuche la estruendosa carcajada de Tom - Tommy no te rías, es muy romántico.

- esto es vergonzoso - murmure aun escondido en el cuello de Kat.

- a mí me parece algo muy tierno Peet - me susurro Kat, yo levante mi cabeza para verla a los ojos, me estaba sonriendo y yo no dude en regresarle la sonrisa.

- Lo que sea por mi princesa - le dije acercándome para besarla, le di un beso dulce pero intenso, disfrute de sus suaves y dulces labios todo lo que podía, hasta que nos separamos rápidamente al escuchar cómo se aporreaba la puerta para entrar a la escuela, pero no le dimos mucha importancia.

Hola mis pequeños tributos, perdón por la tardanza pero de verdad que la universidad me tiene como loca. Pero en fin ya estoy de vuelta.

Primero que nada quería agradecerles por todos sus reviws me han fascinado, cuando comencé a leerlos me di cuenta de que tenía que subir un capitulo enseguida si no quería que me lanzaran a los mutos Jajaja.

Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, no es por nada pero a mí me encanto como quedo, que opinan?

Nuestras miradas se cruzaron durante un segundo; después, él volvió la cabeza. Yo bajé la vista, avergonzada, y entonces lo vi: el primer diente de león del año" .lll.


	10. Chapter 10

Serás mía 10

Cuando el descanso termina, regresamos a nuestras clases sin ningún percance, a la hora de la salida todos se apresuran por salir al igual que nosotros, y hubiera funcionado si no fuera por...

- Sr. Mellark podría quedarse un segundo por favor – me dijo el profe profesor Collins.

- Emm si, seguro profesor - le dije dudoso, después me voltee hacia mi novia y le dije - puedes esperarme un segundo amor, no tardo.

- seguro, te espero afuera - me dijo antes de darme un besito en la mejilla y salir del salón, yo aun con la sonrisa de bobo me di la vuelta para encarar al profesor - hay algún problema profesor Collins? - le pregunte confundido.

- nada de eso Señor Mellark, al contrario quería felicitarlo por su ensayo en literatura, simplemente me encanto, tiene usted mucho talento, se ve que es muy bueno con las palabras, siga así de acuerdo? - me dijo el profesor.

- por supuesto profesor, muchas gracias - le dije contento.

- no hay de que Sr. Mellark, que tenga un buen día.

- gracias profesor Collins, igualmente - le dije feliz antes de salir corriendo del salón buscando a mi Kat, me moría por contarle, pero lo que me encontré no era para nada lo que me esperaba, en dos segundos mi corazón se rompió en mil pedazos al ver a Katniss MI Katniss apunto de besarse con el idiota de Gale. No lo podía creer, esto no podía ser cierto, podía sentir como mi mundo entero se desmoronaba, estaba a punto de voltearme ya no podía seguir viendo esto, si no fuera por lo que la escuche.

- Suéltame Gale, por favor ya te dije que yo estoy con Peeta, te quiero Gale pero solo como un amigo pero Peeta es mi novio, por favor no me hagas esto - escuche que decía la voz de Kat, en ese instante sentí como mi alma regresaba a mi cuerpo, mi corazón roto se volvía a unir y una bola de felicidad se formaba en mi pecho. Mi Katniss de verdad me quería, nunca haría nada para lastimarme, era mía completamente MIA y se lo acababa de dejar más que claro a ese idiota de Gale Hawthorne y ahora es el momento de que yo le deje bien claro que nadie se mete con mi novia.

A toda velocidad llegue corriendo hacia donde ellos estaban y con todas las fuerzas que tenía lo empuje lejos de mi novia.

- Escúchame bien idiota, te le vuelves a acercar a mi novia y te rompo la cara, me entendiste? - le grite posicionándome enfrente de Katniss y resguardándola con mi cuerpo. Él se levantó del suelo mirándome con odio y acercándose a donde yo estaba.

- eso es una amenaza panaderito de cuarta? - me pregunto retadoramente.

- tómalo como quieras imbécil, pero solo esto te digo, ni se te ocurra volverte a acercar a ella - le grité colérico, estaba a punto de matarlo a golpes.

- no lo puedo creer Katniss, no puedo creer que seas tan zorra como para dejarme por este- dijo Gale, y en ese momento explote, quien se creía ese idiota para hablarle así a mi Kat. Cerré mi puño y le di en la cara lo más fuerte que pude, Katniss soltó un gritito viéndonos asustada, sinceramente no quería que pensara que yo era un hombre violento o algo por el estilo pero ya me encargaría de eso luego, ahora me concentraría en poner en su lugar a este tipo.

Gale se levantó y me devolvió el golpe en la cara y creo que me rompió el labio, me abalance encima de él y con una mano lo agarre por el cuello de la camisa y con la otra comencé a darle puñetazos en la cara mientras él me golpeaba en el pecho y a veces le atinaba a mi cara. Escuche como la gente comenzaba a amontonarse a nuestro alrededor pero no les preste mucha atención hasta que sentí como alguien me sostenía el brazo me voltee colérico para exigirle a esa persona que me soltara... hasta que vi de quien se trataba, era mi Kat con una expresión de miedo y sus ojitos enchumbados de lágrimas.

- Peeta por favor detente, tú no eres así - me pidió con la voz cortada, tenía su naricita y sus ojitos rojos, me sentí como un idiota por hacerle esto, así que solté al otro idiota que tenía agarrado por el cuello y me levante deprisa del suelo para acercarme a ella.

- Kat mi amor perdóname por favor princesa, no sé qué es lo que me paso, pero cuando escuche como te llamo no pude soportarlo más, por favor perdóname- le dije desesperado mientras le quitaba las lágrimas de su carita con mis pulgares. Entonces ella comenzó a negar con la cabeza para después rodearme con sus bracitos abrazándome, fue ahí cuando ya pude respirar tranquilo y la abrace con todas mis fuerzas, por el rabillo del ojo pude distinguir como los amigos de Gale lo ayudaban a levantarse y se lo llevaban con ellos, yo mientras tanto abrace a mi novia por los hombros y la guie hacia la puerta.

- vamos a casa mi amor - susurre en el oído antes de irnos.

El camino a casa de Kat fue en completo silencio teníamos las manos entrelazadas pero ninguno decía nada, ella me estaba poniendo muy nervioso ya que en su cara se notaban varias emociones, entre ellas: enojo, tristeza y de vez en cundo volteaba a ver mi labio partido y me miraba con preocupación. Cuando llegamos a su casa me hizo pasar y sentarme en el sofá mientras ella iba a buscar el botiquín de su mama.

- y no están tu mama y Prim - le pregunte intentando salir de ese silencio incómodo.

- Pues mi mama fue a casa de uno de sus pacientes que al parecer está muy mal, y Prim me pidió permiso para ir a almorzar a casa de una amiguita suya - me respondió mientras se acercaba a mí con un pedazo de algodón y una botellita de alcohol, esto iba a doler. Ella empezó a desinfectarme la herida la verdad si dolía bastante pero no le preste mucha importancia ya que toda mi atención estaba dirigida a la hermosa castaña que ahora se encontraba frente a mi curándome y de vez en cuando lanzaba uno que otro suspiro.

- que sucede amor? estas enojada conmigo? - le pregunto haciendo la mejor cara de perrito mojado que puedo, ella me mira con una triste sonrisa.

- estoy un poco triste por lo que paso hoy, Gale y yo somos amigos desde pequeños y jamás creí que el fuera capaz de hacer algo como eso, me decepciono mucho saber que no es la persona que yo creía - se veía muy triste, y si algo yo no soportaba en este mundo era verla sufrir, le agarre por la cintura y la jale hacia a mi sentándola en mi regazo, ella aparto la mirada y yo le sostuve la barbilla para que me mirara con esos hermosos ojos.

- cariño lo siento tanto - le susurre - sé que él ha sido tu amigo por mucho tiempo y que te duele lo que está pasando, pero quiero que sepas que yo estoy aquí contigo siempre, me entiendes princesa? - le dije muy seguro - en algún momento el entenderá que actuó mal y las cosas se arreglaran - le asegure, ella seguía con sus ojos fijos en los míos y asintió un poco más convencida, se quedó un rato pensativa y luego me miro con el ceño fruncido, oh no ahora me tocaba a mí.

- por cierto estoy enojada contigo- oh oh esa frase no es buena - Peeta cómo pudiste reaccionar así, los golpes no arreglan nada, mira cómo te dejo el labio - me regaño, que tierna se ve cuando está molesta.

- yo lo deje peor a el - dije orgulloso, no es por presumir pero a pesar de que Gale era un poco más robusto que yo, yo había ganado varias competencia de peleas cuerpo a cuerpo en la escuela, así que mi labio roto y un par de moretones no era nada comparado por como lo había dejado a él.

- Peeta ese no es el punto - me reclamo enojada disponiéndose a levantarse de mi regazo, pero yo fui más rápido haciendo más fuerte mi agarre en su cintura para que no se levantara, me encantaba tenerla así de cerca de mí - el director pudo haberlos visto, pudieron haberlos suspendido o algo así, si tu mama se enteraba iba a matarte, además hiciste que me preocupara mucho - dijo lo último en voz más baja, aunque aún así la escuche, sentí como mi pecho se alzaba de felicidad y mi corazón se aceleraba, ella se preocupaba por mí, ella no quería que me pasara nada, ella me quería pensé mientras sonreía ampliamente - que te resulta tan gracioso Mellark - me reclamo molesta.

- te preocupaste por mí? - le pregunte aun sonriendo y pegándola aún más a mí, ella al escucharme se sonrojo y rodo los ojos mientras me sonreía.

- obvio que me preocupe por ti bobo impulsivo- me dijo soltando una pequeña risita la cual to imite enseguida, después me vio a los ojos con una mirada llena de ternura en los ojos que en los cuales me perdí enseguida mientras acariciaba los cabellos de mi nuca, era una sensación tan agradable, podría quedarme así por toda mi vida - Peet prométeme que nunca jamás volverás a hacer algo así - me pidió.

- lo prometo mi cielo, te juro que no volverá a pasar, pero por favor ya no te enojes conmigo - le pedí suplicante, creo que para este momento todo el mundo ya sabe que haría cualquier cosa que esta mujer me pidiera, ella asintió y me sonrió luego me dio un cálido besito en mi mejilla, volvió a intentar levantarse de mi regazo pero nuevamente se lo impedí - adonde crees que vas - le dije volviendo a acomodarla bien en mi regazo con tal delicadeza como si fuera una frágil muñeca.

- pues tengo que ir a prepararnos algo para comer, no creo que quieras quedarte sin almorzar hoy, o si? - me dijo tratando de zafarse de mi agarre pero solo provocando que este se hiciera más fuerte - Peetaaa - refunfuño con ese adorable puchero que tanto amaba.

- vamos mi amor, no te vayas, solo quédate un ratito más conmigo así, estoy demasiado cómodo aquí contigo - le pedí con voz suplicante, ella me miro un segundo a los ojos y luego asintió con una tierna sonrisa en su rostro, entonces la acerque un poco más a mí para besarla, pero lo único que obtuve fue un delicioso pero corto piquito en los labios, cuando la sentí alejarse abrí los ojos y fruncí el ceño confundido ¿seguiría enfadada conmigo? - qué pasa? no quieres besarme? - le pregunte angustiado.

- no es eso Peet - me respondió soltando una pequeña risita - es solo que tienes el labio lastimado - ohh eso lo aclaraba todo, hubiera preferido que el idiota de Gale me hubiera roto la nariz para así poder besar a mi novia. Yo solo solté un gruñido que le hizo reír un poco para luego acomodarse más en mis piernas y esconder su carita en mi cuello, podía sentir su cálida respiración hacer que se me erizaran todos los bellos de mi nuca tal vez esto no fuera un beso pero debo admitir que no estaba NADA mal, yo bese el tope de su cabeza y luego apoye la mía sobre la suya y así nos quedamos por un largo rato acurrucados el uno con el otro, hasta que e empezó a hacer algo tarde y comenzamos a preparar algo para comer.

Juntos nos pusimos a cocinar, bueno en realidad yo hice la mayor parte ya que ella todavía no sabía cocinar en lo absoluto, hicimos una deliciosa sopa con unos ricos bollos de queso como postre y nos sentamos muy juntos a comer entre conversaciones triviales, mimos y besos, cuando estaba con ella hasta el momento más común terminaba siendo el más increíble. Cuando terminamos de comer nos levantamos a lavar los platos y dejar todo nuevamente en orden, cuando todo quedo impecable nos dirigimos nuevamente a la sala para hacer nuestra tarea juntos a ella aún se le complicaba un poco matemáticas así que yo siempre le ayudaba, en especial hoy ya que mañana presentábamos un examen bastante complicado de mate, así que después de explicarle el procedimiento y que ella me asegurara que lo había entendido le puse algunos ejercicios para que practicara, mientras ella se concentraba en resolverlos yo me distraje mirándola con adoración y acariciando su cabello ociosamente.

- así nunca voy a terminar - voltio a verme con una expresión divertida en el rostro.

- que pasa amor? - le pregunte con mi mayor cara de niño inocente.

- pasa que me estas desconcentrando Peet, no puedo concentrarme mientras tú me ves así - me dijo sonrojada pero con una sonrisita en el rostro.

- así que te desconcentro... - le dije coquetamente, ella se hecho a reír y me reclamo.

- pareces un niño pequeño- dijo rodando los ojos.

- un niño pequeño que no puede vivir sin ti - le dije sonriéndole mientras la acercaba a mí para besarla, uní nuestros labios y volví a sentir la dulzura de los suyos, eran tan adictivos que no me di cuenta en que momento nos habíamos yendo recostando en el sofá, conmigo sobre ella pero sin dejarle sostener ni un gramo de mi peso y mis brazos alrededor de su cintura, y sus bracitos alrededor de mi nuca, se sentía tan malditamente increíble que solo logre salir de mi estupor hasta que escuchamos un grito.

- KATNISS EVERDEEN QUE SIGNIFICA ESTO?

Hola a todos perdón por no haber actualizado antes pero no había tenido oportunidad, pero ya empezaba a oler a muto así que me apresure a subirlo.

Me gustó mucho como quedo este capítulo y espero que también lo disfruten y dejen muchos muchos comentarios que me encanta leerlos.

"No nos arden los labios de fiebre ni de frío. Es el primer beso que de verdad hace que se me agite algo en el pecho, algo cálido y curioso. Es el primer beso que me hace desear un segundo." .lll.


End file.
